Expensive Taste
by nightmaregirl8
Summary: Callian Fluff to the max. Foster gets into Lightman's personal alcohol stash again.


**(A.N.): Sooo I pretty much chucked my laptop across the room when i watched the season finale which ended up being the series finale of Lie to Me. I wanted to murder Fox for canceling the show... I mean come on! I was a House diehard up until like 3 seasons ago and they choose to cancel this instead of like House or something... any way rant over. Here is some Callian fluff to calm my nerves ;)**

Gillian sat in her office staring at a unopened bottle of Lightman's best wine sitting on the coffee table in front of her couch. With Frank Sinatra gently playing in the back ground she folded her legs underneath her and reached for the wine bottle opener.

"Oh no you don't," Lightman said bursting into her office.

"Your too late." Gillian said with a snide grin.

"Bloody Hell woman, you seem to have an unhealthy relationship with my alcohol. I was planning on saving that for something special."

"Am I not special?" She responded her eyes looking at the him over the glass that was now up to her lips.

Lightman grabbed himself a glass and sat down next to Gillian. "Expensive taste, as usual," He said as he read the label.

"Nothing but the best."

"So what's the occasion?"

"A build up of extreme self pity."

"So just another Friday night?"

Gillian glared at him. "You know me too well," she retorted her voice full of fake acid.

"What brought about the self pity this time?"

"No, You'll laugh at me." She shook her head, casting her gaze downward.

"Probably, but you can tell me any way."

Gillian looked him over then turned away to look out the window.

"Come on, Love, tell me." Cal said moving closer to her.

"Ugh, fine." She turned her body to face him. "Well I just got to thinking about that old man from the case this week. And how he had been missing for years and then he comes to us to find out if his fiancee still loved him after all these years. Cal, she never gave up hope that he would return. He was proclaimed dead and then refused to return home because of a fear that his fiancee had moved on. She still waiting for him, over a quarter of a century she still prayed every day that he would return. If I could experience just a fraction of the love they share, that would be enough." Gillian burryed her face in her free hand. "It's silly, I know."

"Gill, the only thing that is silly is that you don't think you have that." Cal grabbed the hand that covered her face and held it in his. "You are a beautiful, successful woman who has earned the love and trust of everyone you have worked with, not to mention you are like a second mother to Emily."

"A serious note from Cal Lightman? I think you need to slow down on the wine." She said as a smile played across her lips.

"So I can't say anything heartfelt without being accused of having too much to drink?" Cal said with a phony expression of hurt.

"Heartfelt? Rehearsed is more like it!"

"Oh now you've earned it."

"Wha-"

Cal stood up and grabbed the wine bottle. "I am going to take my druken-self to my office and cry."

"No! I rightfully stole that!" Gillian cried trying to reach around him to grab the bottle.

"Rightfully stole? And I'm the one that had too much to drink."

Gillian pouted and batted her eyes at him.

"That may work on the majority of the male species but not on me, darling."

She pursed her lips together in frustration. "Hmmm, well I could try something I have been wanting to try for a while," she said to herself just loud enough for him to hear.

"And what would that be?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She took a step closer to him so that their faces were almost touching. She reached out and began to play with the collar of his shirt. She cocked her head to the side and looked up at him. "Well I've always wanted to push you off a cliff then put you in a barrel and send you over Niagra Falls."

"Oh, but I am far too devishly handsome for that."

"Mmmm." Gillian pressed herself against him so that their noses were touching.

Cal swallowed hard, and his vision began to blur. His arms hung limply by his side.

"Thank you," she purred. Then she backed away from.

Cal suddenly realized he wasn't holding the wine anymore.

"You little-" Cal lunged after her.

Gillian quickly stuck the bottle behind her back. She laughed at his uncoordinated attempts to get at the bottle.

Then with unsuspected accuracy he grabbed her arm wrapping his free arm around her to grab the bottle. He set the bottle down behind him.

Gillian responded with a defeated look.

"Now I believe you owe me something." Cal said with a grin.

"Oh really?" Gillian said taking a step closer.

"Mhmmm," Cal responded, absentent-mindedly pushing back a lock of hair that had fallen in her face. He felt her slightly push her face into his hand. He chuckled to himself.

"You're an ass." she stated then pressed her lips against his.


End file.
